The invention relates to a wheel for a motor vehicle.
From German Patent Document DE 41 38 558 A1, a wheel for a motor vehicle is known, in which a spoked rim structure is constructed with hollow spokes which are produced by casting by use of a removable sand core. The sand core is arranged in an exposed manner between a lower and an upper mold. Furthermore, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,862, a vehicle wheel is known which has metal wool inside spoke cavities. In addition, from German Patent Document DE 195 01 508 C1, a steering knuckle for a motor vehicle axle is known which has aluminum foam in a cavity.
It is an object of the invention to provide a wheel for a vehicle which has a spoked rim structure and a rim, in which hollow spokes are arranged in the spoked rim structure and can be produced in a simple manner with a remaining core or with a removable core.
The principal advantages achieved by the invention are that, by means of simple casting techniques, a spoked rim structure with hollow spokes having either a remaining core, for example, comprising metal foam, or a removable core, for example, comprising sand, can be produced in a mold tool.
In the case of a spoked rim structure with hollow spokes in the spoked rims which are open radially outwardly, a core bearing is required so that, in the casting condition, a core portion is supported which protrudes radially beyond the circumference of the spoked rim whether the core portion is made of metal foam or made of sand. For this purpose, a corresponding recess is provided in the upper mold of the tool, which recess is tightly closed off by the lower mold.
In order for a connection to be established in a simple manner with a rim as a two-part wheel or with a rim and a rim flange as a three-part wheel, the spoked rim structure is constructed with a wall or lateral ring face which projects to the interior side or exterior side with respect to the additional wall.
As a result, the lateral ring face of the spoked rim structure can be connected in a simple manner with a shoulder of the rim which is placed by means of an upright ring surface against the lateral ring face of the ring spider and covers by means of a rim bottom surface the core or the opening of the hollow spoke from above.
Furthermore, in another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the lateral ring face of the spoked rim structure for the connection with the shoulder of the rim is provided on the interior wall of the spoked rim structure and cavities receiving the remaining core are closed off by a front-side wall.
In order to show that cavities exist in the spokes of the spoked rim structure, the spoke of the spoked rim structure may be provided an opening facing the rim flange area and visible from the outside. Furthermore, an opening could also be arranged in the hub area on the exterior side of the hollow spoke.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.